The present invention relates generally to water treatment systems for removing contaminants from a water supply prior to delivery to an end user. More particularly, in one form the present invention relates to a water treatment system utilizing a venturi to draw air into a treatment tank independently of the passage of treated water to the end user.
It is well recognized that most well water contains many contaminants. Common naturally occurring contaminants in well water include iron, sulfur, and manganese. These mineral contaminates may cause stained plumbing fixtures and corroded pipes and in addition, may result in the presence of disagreeable odors and an unpleasant taste in the water.
Many different water treatment systems have been developed over the years in attempts to remove contaminants from water supplies. These water treatment systems have been utilized for municipal water systems and individual well systems. It is generally recognized that the three prominent water treatment system types for removal of contaminates from water include chlorination, ion exchange, and oxidation/filtration. In water treatment systems, it is known that many of the contaminants must first be oxidized to permit subsequent removal by filtration.
While many of the prior water treatment systems have been a step in the right direction, there remains a need for further technological development. The present invention provides a novel and non-obvious water treatment system applicable to all types of water supplies.